


Exhaustion - Lee Jihoon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [48]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Drama, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, King Woozi, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “She hurt you.”“Nothing I haven’t heard before Jihoon-ssi.”Jihoon scowled. “Will you give me a straight answer? What did she say?”Soonyoung turned. “I told you-”“You told me what I didn’t ask.”~~~~~~~~~~~The boiling point for and Exhausted King Woozi and Consort Kwon Soonyoung
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Exhaustion - Lee Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> I am writing some nice nice things and having nice nice days so I do hope you have one too~  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

When Soonyoung came back, Jihoon made sure not to notice him until he sat down.

“Um. Jihoon-ssi?”

“Hm?” Jihoon asked, staring in front. Not making eye contact.

“Can I talk to you? Alone?”

Jihoon shrugged trying not to give it importance. And a brisk nod.

“Go on Jihoon-ah. We’ll manage.” Jeonghan goaded.

“Don’t forget duty tonight. So stick with Jihoon-ah.” Seungcheol teased.

But it was the kind of joke that had a truth behind it. But even that seemed to not have an effect on Soonyoung’s mood.

Because his despondency shifted for a brief bitter smile.

Yes. Jihoon was angry. In fact downright furious. But it didn’t mean he shouldn’t help that bitter smile go away for good. And the guilt that flooded his system.

_ Was he the reason for that? _

He grabbed him by the wrist and took them to the garden.

The garden was an installation of the Late King. A pristine symmetric pattern and complete with the central plinth they were currently standing on. And had sat on the first they had met as Hoshi and Woozi.

The garden today was lit by the dim light of lanterns that cast a shadow on the plants swaying in the cool breeze and added its subtle warmth into the air with the scent of the flowers. But it still couldn’t mask the cold breeze as hard as it tried to.

Soonyoung’s back shivered where he had wandered in front of him thinking of something else.

“Shall we go inside?” Jihoon offered.

Soonyoung startled out of what he was thinking and turned to Jihoon. And then looked away. Not before Jihoon saw the tears in his eyes.

“Thank you...” He said.

Jihoon had a little relief. Maybe the tears were happy? But it still didn’t settle with him why Soonyoung would stop him from defending his husband.

“What did Consort Seo say to you?” 

Soonyoung’s head shook but he didn’t look back.

“She hurt you.”

“Nothing I haven’t heard before Jihoon-ssi.” 

Jihoon scowled. “Will you give me a straight answer? What did she say?”

Soonyoung turned. “I told you-”

“You told me what I didn’t ask.”

“But I told you what I wanted to say Jihoon-ssi.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Jihoon said coldly.

“Y-yes.” Soonyoung said softly.

Jihoon turned to leave.

“You are angry.” 

“I am.” 

“Why?” He asked with confusion laced in his voice.

Jihoon turned sharply.

“Riddles! Analogies and Vague answers are the only thing you tell me!” Jihoon hissed. Anger from the banquet bubbling up to the surface in barbed words. “I want to trust you! I try! I try so hard to go against my nature and give you my trust! But I get nothing back! I want to help you Soonyoung! But I get nothing back! It’s as if I am throwing all my feelings in your direction and it enters a bottomless pit!” 

Soonyoung turned back and glared. “I do understand-”

Jihoon snorted. “About that. Do you? Do you even put weight on my words Soonyoung-ssi? Because I don’t see them impact you anyway! Otherwise you would trust me too!”

“You-”

“No! You listen!” Jihoon knew he was going overboard then, but he couldn’t stop himself. His heart was hurting and he would be damned if he let this pass again. “Since I have met you, you think of me as a child. A child that must be protected. You! Just like the others in that tent!”

Soonyoung took a step forward to protest it. But Jihoon could see the form of an adult trying to console a temper tantrum of a child.

“Do you realise how much it hurts? You think of all these noble reasons, but don’t you realise how lonely it feels? To not know anything around you? And I thought you were different from them! And that because we had gone through this already! I thought...if I put some faith in you, reciprocity would follow. But I don’t see that happening any time!”

“I-”   
“I feel lonely! Disappointed! And downright bad! Because I can’t even get  _ my husband _ to share his feelings and concerns with me!”

“Why-”

“Because I am  _ trying! _ ” Soonyoung’s expression froze into shock. But once Jihoon started this, it was impossible to stop. He might not even get the opportunity after this. “I am trying hard to give you sincerity! Is it really hard to expect it in return?

“I am  _ telling _ you what I feel!  _ Listen! _ I am  _ tired! I like you and I feel down right bad for doing so!” _ Jihoon yelled into the night.

And right at Soonyoung’s shocked expression.

Unable to take the novelty of the concept of his feelings displayed on Soonyoung’s face, Jihoon looked away.

Disappointed. Rejected. Despondent.

He gave one last look to find a recognisable expression morph on Soonyoung’s face.

_ Terror _

Like a trembling deer or more of a cornered rat, Jihoon didn’t know. Just pure terror.

Jihoon softened his tone.

Hesitant. Fearful of Soonyoung’s answer. Tired of waiting. Tired of fighting.

“What....what are you afraid of Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung’s eyes fell to the ground. As if chastised. 

Jihoon sighed and moved to leave. 

This was a fool’s errand.

Thinking Soonyoung would answer let alone truthfully and wholly.

“Hope.” A faint voice floated to his back.

Jihoon paused. “What?

“H-Hope. Jihoonie.” The voice repeated in the same trembling voice. Full of fear and emotion Jihoon couldn’t express in words.

_ Hope? Who would- _

“Hope. That you like me. Kwon Soonyoung. A man. And who has lied to you.”

Jihoon wanted to turn around and talk. Reassure Soonyoung that Consort Seo was wrong. But it would frighten his Royal Consort away further.

“And what happens if I become yours? Jihoon-ssi?”

“...”

“Am I just a fancy? What will happen if I choose to make a leap...again? Will you jump with me?”

Jihoon couldn’t reply to that. Because he himself didn’t know the answer.

And after that, Soonyoung left the garden first.

_ What will happen afterwards? _

~~~~~From the Private Account of His Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR~~~  
> JIHOON CONFESSED KSKKSKKS but soonyoun didn't reply :(  
> I know I am cruel T_T  
> Do scream at me in the comments T_T  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Who's side are you on? ;) But seriously, thoughts on the perspectives?**  
>  PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
